


VID: Shake It Out (Vera Character Study, Vera/Philip)

by deslea



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road / And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope / It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat / 'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me. Set to Shake It Out by Florence and the Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Shake It Out (Vera Character Study, Vera/Philip)

**Author's Note:**

> Streamed from YouTube. Also available (with download option) [here](http://video.deslea.com/site/shake-it-out-by-deslea-and-then-there-were-none-2016/). More videos at http://video.deslea.com


End file.
